


Fit to Be Tied,

by Megabat



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF John, Japanese Rope Bondage, M/M, Manipulative Sherlock, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 14:32:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13638183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megabat/pseuds/Megabat





	Fit to Be Tied,

**Author's Note:**

  * For [da_petty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/da_petty/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fit To Be Tied](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13283427) by [da_petty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/da_petty/pseuds/da_petty). 



As always this art was made for fun please do not redistribute or alter or claim as your own.


End file.
